csofandomcom_id-20200214-history
Dual Beretta Gunslinger
' Dual Berreta Gunslinger' is the third Transcendent Pistol introduced in Counter-Strike Online. Overview :This item can be obtained from Premium Top 50 Decoder. Akimbo automatic pistols given to a selection of a few guardians of justice. Fed with 36 rounds of .44 Fast Draw, these special pistols feature unique martial art that combines marksmanship with bladeworks, using both melee and bullets to devastate enemies. Advantages *High damage *High accuracy *Low recoil *High rate of fire in both mode *Lighter than knife *Gunkata final shockwave has very high knockback *Extremely long melee attack range (6 meters) *Gunkata has 360 degree attack *High spare ammo Disadvantages *Easily runs dry *Hard to obtain *Very slight downtime between bursts *Gunkata consumes ammo Release date *South Korea: 19 April 2018. Tips *The full gunkata combo consumes one magazine, so be wise to use that since you can easly run it dry. **The maximum duration that gunkata can take is 6 seconds. **The best time to use it is when facing a horde of zombies with low HP and defense such as Light zombie, combined with Deadly Shot. Keep your distance -- its stun is low. *The normal reload time it needs is 2 seconds. When finishing gunkata, it will automatically reload, but it still requires 2 seconds. *The final shockwave has very high knockback, but doesn't deal damage at all. Comparison with Python Desperado ; Positive * Higher rate of fire (+1%) * Higher magazine size (+29) * Have special movement/melee attack * Higher knockback power ; Neutral * Same accuracy (90%) * Same recoil (6%) * Same weight (-5%) * Same ammo type (.44 Fast Draw) * Same price ($1500) * Easly run dry * Same stun power in both modes * Same buff effect if in possession ; Negative * Lower damage (-5) * Lower spare ammo (-20) * Longer reload time (-1.3s) ** Auto reload after draining ammo using gunkata Gallery Gunkata idn.jpg|Indonesia poster Trivia *"VERITAS" and "AEQUITAS" are written on the slide, coming from the phrase "Veritas et Aequitas", translated literally as "Verity and Equity", or "Truth and Justice". *Gunslinger is a literary word used historically to refer to men in the American Old West, who had gained a reputation of being dangerous with a gun and had participated in gunfights and shootouts. Gunman was a more common term used for these individuals in the 19th century. *This is the second pseudo-akimbo Transcendence Series weapon, the first one is Python Desperado. *Gunkata is similar to Dual Sword Phantom Slayer's sword feast, but drains ammo instead of requiring a combo to activate, and has knockback power. **The gunkata range is 6 meters which surpasses Blade Runebreaker's charge attack and Dual Sword Phantom Slayer's sword feast. *The firing sound is similar to VULCANUS-1's burst fire and the idle sound is shared with M4A1 Dark Knight. **The pitch of the idle sound is lowered. **The design of these pistols also shares some similarities with M4A1 Dark Knight, such as the orb, the yellow blades and generally the color pattern. *When using gunkata, the user's shadow can be seen performing various poses of martial art in third-person. Kategori:Pistol